onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 7
''Here we are Part 7~~ I originally wanted to make the series 10 Parts, but I'm probally going to legthen it, Enjoy~~ ''LPK walks along the rocky path, and rolls up his sleeves. GH follows him, a staff of kickban on his back. LPK:'Ugh..its getting hotter....we're nearing Sucessfull Blog Mountain. This time we cant have any screwups, we have to plan for any possible event. '''GH: '''Agreed. If theres anyone there allready, we need to have a way to get past them. '''LPK: '''Why not just kill them.....We have to win this, or else...... ''On Sucessfull Blog mountain, Calu falls to her knees. She wakes up from passing out, and pulls the kunai Panda stabbed her with, straight out of her stomach. 'Panda: '''How are you...still alive.... '''Calu: '''I cant die.......Not yet.........I have to complete........the Five Quest...........and PROVE MY STREGTH. ''At the very moment the one of the volcanoes on the mountains erupts. Lava is shot out, but the warriors manage to flee from it. 'Neo: '''Oh my..... ''Inside of the volcanoe, a giant black dragon climbs out. It breathes purple fire and starts to fly around the group. 'Zori: '''Is that.... '''Caring: '''Its the Sucessfull Blog Monster!! ''The monster swops down and grabs Caring. 'Monster: '''RRRAAWWWWWWWWWR '''Caring: '''Gaaaaaaaah!! Help me!!!! '''Neo: '''This is one of the challenges? '''Panda: '''Yes. With my connections, i have information all all of the five challenges. Your supossed to tame a Sucessfull Blog monster. '''Neo: '''Easy enough. ''Neo does a backflip, landing by Coffee. She grabs the arrow stuck in his mouth. She pulls it out, without noticing the blood gushing from Cofees mouth. She light the arrow on fire and throws it at the monster at lightning speed. The arrow goes straight through the monsters leg. 'Neo: '''Bullseye... ''BLS gets up, bloody and beaten. He walks over to Panda and Neo. 'BLS: '''Nice shot, Witch-chan~ ''Neo zaps BLS foot with a tiny lightning bolt. '''Coffee: ''cough.....cough... Im...allright....thanks for caring... '''Panda: '''Speaking of Caring... ''As the arrow went through the monsters leg, it lost is balance in pain and crashed. Caring was freed from its grasp and runs over to Neo. She is stopped in her tracks by Panda, and put in an imidiate sleep hold. Caring is knocked out. Zori: 'Caring! '''Jade: '''You grab Caring, I got Calu, lets get on that monster and fly! ''They grab their wounded companions and run past Neos group. They manage to get on top of the monsters head. Jade hands Calu to Zori, and grabs the monsters ears. '''Jade: ''shrugs, Worth a try. ''She oulls on the monsters ears, and the monster goes flying up into the air. Calu: 'we did it..... ''Calu passed out, as Jade tries to make the giant beast dodge Neos lightning bolts and Coffees bullets. They finally are out of the range of Neos group. Caring then wakes up. 'Zori: '''boy, it sure is nice up here... '''Jade: '''Yeah, and look here on its head. ''Zori and Caring look at the monsters head, to see the words "First impression" imprernted on its scales in dark red. 'Caring: '''So, I guess it has over 100 comments. '''Zori: '''Allright! Lets go to the next quest! ''On the outskirts of Troll Kingdom, MDM and Nada are working their way to the Kingdom. 'MDM: '''Oi..these rocks are pretty spikey... '''Nada: '''Here. ''Nada creates a tiny forever alone face cloud for MDM to ride on, and makes one for himself too. They both float quickly to the Troll Kingdom, only to see PX, Rici, and Levi fighting off the Troll Army. 'MDM: '''Looks like fun! '''Nada: '''No MDM-- ''MDM jumps off the cloud, without realising how far down the ground was. MDM falls, screaming with joy an anticipation of battle, and lands right in between a Troll soldier and Levi. 'Levi: '''The Ahou king...? '''MDM: '''GAH, that was a long fall... ''MDM pops his back and looks over to the soldier about to strike him with a spear. MDM grabs the spear, sends a Gura Gura no mi shockwave through it, then unpercuts the soldier, sending him flying. MDM gets up, and runs into battle. Nada lands close to wear MDM landed. 'Levi: '''The Meme king and Ahou King together...I guess you see a lot of strange things in this land. '''Nada: '''Mind if we give you a hand? '''Levi: '''Not at all. ''Nada and Levi follow MDM into the pandamonium, and start to clash. Over to the side, PX has a soldier in his grasp. 'PX: '''I apologize, Troll Soldier. But if I didnt do this, I couldnt complete the five quest. ''The troll spits in his face, then PX points his gun away. PX closes his eyes and fires, he opens them and the Troll is dead. PX cuts open its chest, removes its self assurance, and places it in a bag. 'PX: '''Oi, Rici, Levi, we're ready to go. ''Rici is fighting off five soldiers at once. Even as a human, he can still use Fish Man Karate. Rici sends a punch that knocks away all five soldiers, and looks back at PX. 'Rici: '''Good, lets help out Levi. ''Levi and MDM are back to back, fighting off soldiers. PX and rici help him, and Nada joins. Soon, the five warriors take out all the soldiers that attacked, untill another horde of Trolls comes out of the kingdom. 'Nada: '''Hop on! ''Nada has created a giant Paranoid Parrot, that the five hop onto. Paranoid Parrot, being his paranoid self, dodges anything that could be potentially harmfull. 'Levi: '''Well, that was fun. '''MDM: '''Yes! It was a vigorous fight. How would you three like to join us? '''Nada: '''You dont just ask them to join us!!! '''Rici: '''Im all for it, they have four kickban staffs, we have a vandilism monster skin, and a Trolls self assurance, together we can complete the other two quest and win for sure. '''PX: '''Ricis right, it sounds like a good idea. '''MDM: '''Allright!! ''Across the land, DSP, AYET, tuckyd, and OPN have just defeated a Blog Reviver and removed its head. 'DSP: '''Lets go kill a troll now!! '''Tuckyd: '''Your allways so excited DSP. '''DSP: '''Thats because I know we can win this! '''AYET: '''allright guys, lets head out. ''The four head to Troll Kingdom. Across the land, at Sucessfull Blog Mountain, A blue fire shoots into the air as a Knight of the Grand Castle steps out to stop LPK and GH. 'LPK: '''Whats the deal..?? ''Piece enrik, or Piece, stands before LPK. 'Piece: '''Grand wizard DP has summoned you to the Grand Castle. Come with me. '''GH: '''Lets go then, LPK. '''LPK: '''This better be quick. ''The three walks through the fire and appear in the flame hall. They walk down the hallway, into DPs chambers. DP sits at his throne, and a flame apears a little bit in front of it. The flame disapears, revealing a chair. 'DP: '''Sit, LPK. ''LPK walks over to the chair, but GH is held back by Piece. LPK sits down. 'DP: '''So. You killed Ryuzakiforever. This was unexpected. I had this whole game planned out. '''LPK: '''Is that what it is...? '''DP: '''What? '''LPK: '''Its a game? You're aware there are warriors out there that are serious about this. Ryu was one. MDM, MJ, Rici, Calu, DSP. All those people and their groups want to win this so bad, and they dont know its all just a big game to the one who created it. '''DP: '''Well, you know something? I dont care. I did this for my entertainment. Of course, the prize is real. '''LPK: '''Your lieing. '''DP: '''Excuse me? '''LPK: '''I know the real reason you made this game. I intend to win this challenge, just so I can prove it to your "Kingdom". If i didnt know this challenge has a higher purpose, do you think Ryu would have been worth killing? If i didnt know what your hiding, I wouldnt care about the challenge at all. I killed Ryu because if I didnt there was a slight chance he could've kept me from completing a challenge. '''DP: '''So, you know...? I guess your '''disqualified '''then. ''With that sentence, the knights in the room, Aki, who had just gotten back from helping MDM and Nada, Marimo, who just got back from helping THT, and Piece, draw their swords and attack LPK. LPK jumps out of the chair, making all three of them hit eatchother. He backflips, draws his sword, and sends a slash at Piece. Piece dodges, jumps, and slashes LPK. Marimo follows up with an even larger slash that hits LPK head on. sending him back into the hallway. LPK calls GH over, and they both run for the flame room, dodging slashes from the three knights. DP orders the knights to stop, gets up, grabs his staff of perma-ban, and runs for the room. 'DP: '''You wont get away! Not if you know that kind of knowledge. ''LPK and GH enter the flame room, followed by DP. DP seals off the entrance withy a wall of stone. LPK and GH dont know which flame pillar to take, and while contemplating, are tackled by DP. 'DP: '''Goodbye, LuffyPirateKing and Granit Hysaj. ''DP points his glowing staff of perma ban at LPK and GH. That was Part 7!~ What is DPs secret plan? What will become of LPK and GH? will DSPs group kill the Troll? Fine out Next Time~~''' Category:Blog posts